solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Year Zero
, электроникаbbc.co.uk “…At once fresh, frightening and fulfilling.”, глитч, синтипоп , экспериментальный рок | Длительность= 63:42 | Лейблы = Interscope Records, Universal Music Group | Продюсеры = Трент Резнор Аттикус Росс | Обзоры = * All Music Guide 55px ссылка * Rolling Stone 55px ссылка | Предыдущий = With Teeth (2005) | Год = 2007 | Следующий = Ghosts I–IV (2008) | Прочее = }} Year Zero (в пер. с англ. Нулевой год) — шестой студийный альбом американской индастриал-группы Nine Inch Nails, выпущенный лейблом Interscope Records 16 апреля 2007 года. Работа над материалом была начата во время концертного тура в поддержку предыдущей пластинки With Teeth и завершена в конце 2006 года. В отличие от интроспективного стиля написания песен на предыдущих работах группы, Year Zero является концептуальным альбомом, критикующим современную политику правительства США, показывая, как она повлиет на мир через 15 лет. Альбом является частью большого концептуального арт-проекта Трента Резнора, который включает в себя синглы «Survivalism» и «Capital G», альбом ремиксов Y34RZ3R0R3M1X3D, игру в альтернативной реальности и телевизионный или кино-проектKerrang! Radio: Трент Резнор планирует снять фильм. . В проекте также задействованы интернет-сайты, телефонные номера и городские граффити. После релиза в апреле 2007 года Year Zero был продан тиражом в 187 000 экземпляров за первую неделю, тем самым достигнув второго места в чарте Billboard 200. Альбом также получил положительные отзывы от критиков, многие из которых были благоприятными и к игре в альтернативной реальности. С альбома были выпущены два сингла, «Survivalism» и «Capital G», последний из которых вышел как промо-сингл. Year Zero стал последним студийным альбомом Nine Inch Nails, выпущенным на Interscope. В октябре 2007 года Резнор объявил о том, что не станет обновлять контракт с лейблом, став независимым артистом. Запись |Подпись = Трент Резнор о Year Zero, 2007}} В 2005 году в интервью журналу Kerrang!, Трент Резнор сообщил, что собирается написать материал для нового релиза во время концертного тура в поддержку альбома With Teeth. Работа над новой пластинкой началась в сентябре 2006 года . Резнор работал над музыкой альбома на своем ноутбуке . В одном из интервью Kerrang! Резнор рассказал: Когда я был в туре на Live: With Teeth, чтобы занять себя, я просто присел на корточки и стал работать над музыкой, так я находился в творческом состоянии, и, когда турне было окончено, я чувствовал, что я не устал, и мне захотелось продолжить работу . После окончания тура Трент Резнор начал работать над текстами песен нового альбома. Резнор был обеспокоен политикой США и Трент решил воплотить своё беспокойство в лирике альбома Note: DVD included with pre-ordered copies of Year Zero from Best Buy.. Процесс микширования альбома прошёл январе 2007 года . 5 февраля в своём блоге Трент Резнор сообщил, что работа над диском окончена Бюджет альбома составил 2 миллиона долларов, но так как часть материала была написана Резнором на ноутбуке, большая часть денег пошла на арт-проект. Концепция thumb|left|150px|Флаер вымышленной организации сопротивления «Art is Resistance» Альбом является частью большого концептуального арт-проекта Трента Резнора, рисующего мрачное будущее Америки через 15 лет, которая, пройдя череду войн, техногенных катастроф и террористических атак, становится тотальной диктатурой . «Год нулевой» (Year Zero) по замыслу Резнора наступит в 2022-м, когда правительство США, состоящее к тому моменту из христианских фундаменталистов, заявит о своей несменяемости. Помимо собственно альбома, в проекте задействованы множество интернет-сайтов, телефонные номера, городские граффити, не исключён выход фильма. По словам Трента Резнора идея создания альбома пришла к нему в ходе экспериментов со звуком на ноутбуке во время концертного тура With Teeth. Созданные тогда звуки породили видение о конце света, не отпускавшее музыканта. Результатом размышлений стало появление пластинки Year Zero, в шестнадцати композициях которой отражён взгляд на мир, каким он может стать через пятнадцать лет, если «жадность и власть продолжат своё триумфальное шествие», ибо уже сейчас «мир достиг критической точки — политически, духовно, экологически». Оформление альбома С обратной стороны к коробке диска прикреплён стикер, который, помимо информации о правообладателях и традиционных угроз со стороны Федерального бюро расследований о недопустимости неавторизованного копирования, содержит также предостережение от Американского бюро нравственности (АБН, United States Bureau of Morality), не существующего в действительности: Приобретение и распространение этого материала может быть расценено Американским бюро нравственности как антиправительственная деятельность. Если вы или кто-либо из ваших знакомых замешаны в антиправительственных действиях или намерениях, звоните: 1-866-445-6580 БУДЬ ПАТРИОТОМ — БУДЬ ИНФОРМАТОРОМ! Позвонивший по указанному телефону услышит записанное женским голосом сообщение от АБН, извещающее абонента о том, что он «безоговорочно признан виновным в приобретении антиамериканских записей и занесён в список потенциальных борцов с режимом». В буклете к альбому на одной страниц перед названием трека Another Version of the Truth («Другая версия правды») отчётливо видна надпись http://. Адрес http://anotherversionofthetruth.com ведёт на сайт с плакатом АБН «Америка рождается вновь. Новое начало! Нулевая терпимость. Нулевой страх». Если по нему провести, нажав левую кнопку, мышью, то откроется истинное содержание сайта. За идиллической картинкой АБН с колосящимися кукурузными полями скрыт другой плакат, гласящий «Другая версия правды. Начало конца. Нулевая надежда. Нулевой шанс», ссылка ведёт на форум борцов с режимом. Диск Year Zero имеет теплочувствительную поверхность. В обычном состоянии она тёмно-серого цвета, выделяется лишь название альбома, записанное белыми буквами, однако, будучи нагретым (например, после прослушивания), диск приобретает бледно-жёлтый оттенок, открывая ранее незаметные уведомление об авторском праве и серии из нулей и единиц. Эту последовательность можно прочитать как двоичную запись комбинации символов exterminal.net (110 0101 = e, 111 1000 = x и т. д.), которая ведёт на один из сайтов проекта Year Zero. Список композиций Проекты: ремиксы и сериал Альбом ремиксов под названием Y34RZ3R0R3M1X3D был выпущен в ноябре 2007. По причине истечения срока действия контракта группы с Interscope Records, выпуск и раскрутка альбома были полностью под контролем Резнора. Альбом состоит из ремиксов таких групп и исполнителей, как The Faint, Ladytron, Билл Ласвелл, Сол Уильямс, Olof Dreijer из The Knife, Sam Fogarino из Interpol. Резнор также поощряет создание ремиксов поклонниками, которые можно выложить в специальном разделе на сайте группы. Один из них, а именно «My Violent Heart» от Pirate Robot Midget, можно услышать на альбоме. Инструментальные версии песен доступны для скачивания в различных форматах. Kerrang! Radio '' сообщает, что Резнор также вел переговоры относительно съемок полнометражного фильма по мотивам альбома. Позже он заявил, что больше заинтересован в создании телевизионной версии. В августе 2007 стало известно, что Резнор встретился по этому поводу с несколькими сценаристами, однако из-за забастовки сценаристов 2007—2008 года ход процесса замедлился. Несмотря на это, Резнор заявил, что не отказывается от своей идеи и уже начал работать с Лоуренсом Бендером, продюсером почти всех фильмов Тарантино. Позиции в чартах Альбом Синглы Примечания Ссылки * [http://yearzero.nin.com/ Year Zero на официальном сайте nin.com] * * [http://altpress.com/reviews/768.htm Обзор альбома на Alternative Press] * [http://nin.ru/discography/?id=94 Year Zero на российском фан-сайте nin.ru] Категория:Альбомы Nine Inch Nails Категория:Альбомы 2007 года Категория:Игры в альтернативной реальности Категория:Концептуальные альбомы Категория:Индастриал-альбомы Категория:Альбомы электронной музыки Категория:Альбомы альтернативного метала Категория:Альбомы альтернативного рока Категория:Альбомы Universal Music Group